Hades
by M.N. Arias Adviser of Aincrad
Summary: This is the backstory of an RP character, it will not be continued.


Sometimes I feel that maybe I did the wrong thing, taking over Cerberus by force. Maybe I could have stopped the skism I started, but then I remember the incompetent asshole that I had taken control from. With a few cuts and bruises I was able to take full control, Cerberus couldn't be the Illusive Man's dream anymore. We had to be something more. My Neo-Cerberus organization, which goes by the same name, and when we are alone, the same symbol are only similar in that respect to the original Cerberus.

When I look at what I've created, what I made from the ashes of a dead man's dream, I see something that let's me achieve my goals. It won't be long until we are a galactic force again, but we need to stay in the shadows, bide our time. That's what I've done for the last few months. After the failed attempt by my predecessor to capture a colony that resulted in the first Quarian Spectre, I knew that our strategies had to change, as did so many others.

I rallied them together, and led them to power. We could no longer work in cells, we needed to be in full communication, but if one branch was discovered we had protocols that separated it from the rest immediately. We started using heavier reaper implants, with less cognitive implants. We didn't want our troops to be mindless drones anymore. It was something that we just couldn't afford anymore.

We started to abduct teens, ones that were on the streets and didn't have anywhere else to go, they would starve to death if they didn't come with us. We offered warm beds, food, and a place to call home in exchange for their loyalty. We started more fronts, mostly charity organizations to avoid any attention being drawn to them, and we were able to get more teens than individually finding them on the streets.

Within these months, our numbers grew, and the Cerberus operatives that didn't side with us began to see that I was the future of this organization. They started to follow me once again. None of them knew of my plans, but they saw that what I did worked and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I would become the New Illusive Man, but I wouldn't take on the title. Jack Harper was a fool who thought he could control gods, quite literally he was Icarus who flew too close to the sun.

I wouldn't make that mistake, I would stay away from the sun, I would fall into the pits of hell to avoid it, I would become Hades, the master of Cerberus. It wasn't long before this name took hold within Neo-Cerberus, and it is what they feared. Anyone that even attempted to leave disappeared, not to be killed but to be sure they didn't achieve any contact with forces that might hunt us down, they were put into a reality where they could live happily, a virtual happiness.

The transformation of Cerberus was complete, we no longer feared the light, but stayed in the shadows anyway. The shadows were the home of Cerberus, and until it was needed we would remain there.

But it wasn't always like this, there was a time when I embraced the light and acted in it blindly, not knowing the dangers that posed a threat to me, or my family.

* * *

><p>I was born into a wealthy family, one supported by Cerberus. It was five years prior to the Reaper war, when I first made contact with one operative who told me my future. Her name was never given to me, but I could never forget that day, when my family sold me to the devil, "This is for the good of humanity," they told me with a smile. When I looked back at the files I wasn't their first offering to Cerberus. That had given a child five years earlier just before I was born, and I'd assume when the reapers hit they were going to give a third child to improve their wealth.<p>

My parents got what was coming to them, they died in the first attack, their building was cut in half with them still in it. I smiled when I heard that they were dead, but somewhere deep inside I was sad. They were still my parents, they raised me for five years, kept me fit to go into Cerberus. I appreciated what they did, because if they hadn't, I knew that the accelerated growth programs I was put through would have killed me.

By the time I was ten, I had the body of a seventeen year old, my brain was five percent bigger than a normal human's, and my muscles were fully developed. I was the perfect soldier, one that had been through as many gene modifications as existed during that time, and too important to put reaper implants into at the time.

It was at this time that the Reapers attacked, I was still in training at Omega facility, so I didn't have to worry about it. The special thing about the facility I was in, was that it traveled along the Relays, so we never stayed in one system for too long, and whenever we arrived in a reaper controlled system, we left immediately.

We were never ready to go into battle, we were all still too young, too brash. When my group was ready, the war was over, and in order to prevent us from becoming too old, we were put into cryo-sleep in pods based on the ones Protheans used on Ilos. We would have gone under sooner, if it hadn't been for Shepard destroying the reapers, the resulting shock wave destroyed most of the pods and I wouldn't let anyone go into them until they were all functioning perfectly.

When we woke up, three had perished in the pods, something the scientists said was in acceptable error. I couldn't stand that, I killed them on the spot for being incompetent, and in the process earned respect from those who agreed, and fear from those who didn't.

It would be another five years, before I would take control of Cerberus. In that time I had a romantic interest, something I thought was just to keep my stress levels down. Later it turned into the two of us having a child together. I couldn't accept the weakness of being a father, and what it would mean for them to be captured. I pushed them away, so much that I didn't even respond to their distress call when their base had been captured. I didn't know what happened to them, and I didn't want to know.

I would never let weakness into my life, whether it be love, family, or my own operatives. I would shove the weakness away so that I may achieve the dominance of the human race through the shadows. I never looked at another woman though, never saw any reason to see them, never allowed myself to get close. It was better for me this way, I had someone that failed me, and I would never allow it to happen again.

This was right before I took control of Cerberus from the Illusive Man's successor, the same man who ordered us into Cryo-sleep. I can't help but feel that he had it coming, and savored the moment that I put a bullet through him. I hadn't killed for so long, and the kill had been personal. I lost three friends in that ship, each of them didn't have a choice of whether they could survive or not. I took control of Cerberus, and it disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if you want my to continue this I'm not going to because this is the backstory to one of my evil RP characters. Just to give the people I RP with an idea of what this guy is like.<strong>


End file.
